Harry's Secret…Sshhhhhh!
by Violentjay
Summary: When Harry Potter befriends four muggle girls, who manage to get onto Hogwarts school grounds by mistake, it's up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione to help them escape Hogwarts without being caught! To hide the suspicions that the four girls are muggles, they are disguised as witches and attend classes with Harry and his friends.


This is my Harry Potter story. It was originally drawn as an extremely long comic that I had drawn and written. It was a story about my friends and I meeting Harry Potter and somehow managing to get into Hogwarts by mistake, and Harry, Ron and Herminie trying to disguise us as witches, while they also try to find a way to help us escape school grounds without getting caught. Lol. The whole thing was really funny. I hope others will enjoy it too.

**Chapter One:** "Meeting Harry"

Melanie felt something cold touch the small of her back and spun around, striking without thinking. Her slap connected with flesh. A can of soda fell to the sandy ground of the deserted playground sandbox and rolled. Sticky brown liquid fizzing as it pooled and then sank into the sand.

Her best friend Amanda burst out into laughter.

"You should have seen your face." She laughed.

"I hate it when you do that. You scared the crap out of me." Melanie sighed, but the sudden surprise of anger hadn't entirely dissipated and she felt like an idiot. "Bout' time you showed up. It's almost 10pm."

"Relax. We got all night to hang out." Amanda said smoothly.

Melanie sighed, taking a seat on a swing in the small deserted playground, flinging her long auburn bangs-which usually covered one eye-out of her face.

A chill blew through the small vacant community park. Dead autumn leaves blanketed the old sand box beneath their feet. A slight breeze blew through the nearby woods, shaking the treetops, blowing even more leaves into their direction.

Amanda sat down on the swing beside Melanie, looking exotic in a vintage black leather corset top, which revealed most of her cleavage and tight dark skinny jeans. Amanda's eyes were outlined with black kohl and neon-green eye shadow that made her emerald-colored eyes seem illuminating. Her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and glistened in the moonlight, her face pale and beautiful, even in the darkness.

"Yeah, sorry we took so long."

"_We_?" Melanie asked curiously.

Suddenly two hands shot from the darkness from behind her, and yanked Melanie from the swing by her waist. She cried out with her arms flailing over her head, sprawling backwards into the sand.

She looked up to see her other friend, Alex and her twin sister Malissa, towering above her. The three girls laughed hysterically down at her.

"_Gotcha_!" Alex laughed.  
Melanie scrambled up off the ground, her face flushed.

"You guys are jerks." she growled.  
"Relax," Alex laughed. "You're _so_ serious. We just wanted to scare you a little."

"_Hahahaha_," Melanie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You guys are _so_ hilarious."

"Oh, come off of it. Relax. You're fine." Alex said, also rolling her eyes.

Alex had short glossy black hair and a light-brown complexion. Her eyelashes slathered with thick mascara, her dark brown eyes neatly lined with slick black eyeliner and her lips painted with vibrant red lipstick.

Alex always had a knack for jokes and always managed to make everyone near her laugh. Melanie had always envied her for it.

"We're sorry, Melanie." Her twin sister Malissa said apologetically, sincere kindness in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay." Melanie snapped bitterly, wiping the rest of the sand from her clothes.

"If it makes anything any better, I brought you some candy." Malissa said, smiling sweetly.

Even though Malissa and Melanie were twins, they hardly resembled one in the slightest. Malissa's hair was long, flowing and light-brown; while Melanie's was short, and auburn. Malissa's eyes and smile were full of kindness; the complete opposite of Melanie's. While Melanie was known for her seriousness, negativity, and dark humor; Malissa was gentle, sweet and passionate about pretty much everything.

Amanda leaned over to help Melanie up from the ground, and the four of them sat together on the swings.

"Remember when we used to come here as kids?" Alex laughed, remembering better times when they were younger. "We were crazy."

"Yeah, good times." Amanda agreed. "I really miss it. It sucks not being a kid anymore."

"Hell yeah it does," Melanie chimed in. "Too much bullshit responsibilities. _Everything_ sucks."

"I don't think it's so bad." Malissa said. "It could be a_ lot_ worse. We got a home, and plenty to eat, and a mom who loves us and everything is just _so _wonderful. You shouldn't take things for granted, Melanie."

Melanie crinkled her nose at Malissa irritably.

"You think _everything_ is wonderful, Malissa. It's not all that great." Melanie sighed, rolling her eyes, "Dad bailed out on us, and even though mom works two jobs to support us, but we're still so poor that we hardly have anything to eat most days. And that's not even half of it."

It was true.

"It can _always_ be worse. And besides, we have each other," Malissa added, "That's something, right? As long as we have our family and friends, we don't need anything else."

Malissa's optimism was annoying but comforting at most times.

Melanie signed. "Yeah, well sometimes I wish all of us could just go somewhere so far away from here, and just hang out, and have fun, and just do whatever the hell we want, you know? Without our parents or anyone nagging us or telling us what to do. Like a road trip across the country or something."

"That would be cool." Alex agreed, nodding.

Amanda sighed, frowning. "Dude, tell me about it, my mom's been on my ass about everything lately. It feels like no matter what I do, I always manage to piss her off somehow. It would be nice to take a break for a while."

"Well, that's why we're here, guys." Alex replied. "Just to relax and hang out. So quite complaining, and just enjoy it while you still can."

"For real." Amanda agreed.

"So true."

Melanie gazed up at sky. She could see the full moon shinning though the tree tops over their heads of a lingering nearby woods.

"There are so many stars out tonight. It's really pretty." She sighed, actually smiling for once.

"No kidding. It's been so cloudy all week, I couldn't even-,"

A twig snapped loudly from behind the nearby tree and they all sat cautiously and quietly.

"_What the hell what that_?" Amanda whispered, her eyes wide.

This particular park was located on the edge of town, near some dark old woods. The spookier part was the old cemetery in the center of the woods, which was said to be haunted.

The four girls had visited it more than enough times to know that it was true.

Never at night of course.

"Maybe it was a ghost," Melanie teased, who didn't believe in the ridiculous "hauntings" or rumors in the slightest and constantly poked fun at the idea.

Nobody laughed.

"It was probably just a squirrel or a-,"

She was interrupted by another loud crack, and then suddenly, without warning, a dark figure lunged-more like fell-from an overhead tree branch, screaming all the way down, and hitting the sandy ground hard with a loud thud.

All three girls clung to each other and screamed in terror.

The shadow seemed to moan and writhe in pain, before straightening itself, standing up, and began to lurk directly towards them.

"_A ghost_!" Melanie shrieked. "No-a demon!"

The shadow disappeared when it stood in the full moon light and in its place stood a boy.

It was a boy. He appeared about their own age. His eyes hid behind moon-reflected glasses, and his black hair was a mess upon his head. He wore a dark blue oversized, filthy shirt, baggy blue jeans, and for whatever reason, was missing his left shoe.

Melanie's shoulders eased, and so did everyone else's.

"What the hell?" Alex said, half laughing. "Did that guy just fall out of that tree?"

"Who are you?" Amanda demanded.

The boy only stared at them, looking almost as startled as they were.

"Um…," he muttered, scratching his head nervously. "Well you see, I uh-,"

"You were spying on us?" Melanie interrupted. "What a creep." She nudged Amanda. "Hey, Amanda, I'll bet he's one of your stalkers you were telling me about."

"Uugh," Amanda sighed, crinkling her nose, shivering. "Why'd you have to go and say that?"

"N-no! I'm_ not_ a stalker!" The boy said, waving his hands franticly. "I just happen to be here at the same time as you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anybody. I was just sleeping in that tree, and I fell out of it, and-,"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, back up." Alex stopped him. "You were _sleeping_ in that tree?"

"Er…well, yeah." The boy said. "I…well, I sort of have nowhere else to sleep, if you can believe that. I'm…you see, I'm sort of homeless at the moment."

"Homeless?" Alex asked curiously, but muttered under her breath. "_Why'd you choose a tree out of all places to sleep_?"

"Why is your shoe missing?" Melanie added.

The boy heard her. "It's safer, for one." He admitted. "Here's the thing, I got in a fight with my uncle earlier, and he threatened to kill me, and chased me out of the house with a meat cleaver, so I bolted into these woods, tripped, lost my shoe, kept going, made it to this park, and climbed up this tree to hide, and fell asleep." He took a deep breath after finishing. "Then you came, and you already know the rest."

"Oh…," Melanie uttered.

"Right…," Alex added.

"I can't go back there," The boy said. "My uncle will kill me for sure. Well-not literally-_maybe_, but I'm not going back to find out. I think I'll just stay here, and give his a chance to cool down a bit."

There was an awkward silence.

"Hm, well that's…_interesting_." Amanda said. "So what's your name, anyway?"

"Harry." The boy said. "Harry Potter."

"_Harry Potter_?" Melanie repeated, snickering. "What sort of name is that?"

"That was rude, Melanie." Malissa said, frowning, but turned to Harry with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Malissa, and this is my twin sister, Melanie, and our best friends, Amanda and Alex."

Then her expression turned solemn. "We're sorry that your uncle is mad at you, and you had to hide in a tree. Is there anything we can do to help you? Do you need a place to stay, maybe?"

Melanie turned to glare at Malissa.

"What, are you kidding me? We just met this guy, Malissa." She snapped. "There's no way we're going to trust him. Did it ever occur to you that he could be _lying_?"

"I'm not lying, honest." Harry assured her.

"Well, I believe him." Amanda said.

"Me too," Alex agreed.

"Come on, Melanie, give Harry a chance." Malissa said frowning. "He seems really nice."

Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you come over to our house, and stay for the night?" Malissa offered. "We can't just leave you here to sleep in a tree, all cold. It's really scary out at night all alone."

"Um…sure, I'd like that very much," Harry said, then frowned, turning to Melanie. "If it isn't too much trouble, that is. I don't want to bother anybody."

"Oh, great." Melanie said sarcastically, and then sighed. "You can come with us."

"Cool." Alex chimed in excitedly. "Let's all go."


End file.
